Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infusion pump for feeding a medicine and the like to a patient.
Background Art
An infusion pump as an example of a medical pump is used in an intensive care unit (ICU) or the like, for example, and applied to feed a medicine to a patient for a relatively long period with high accuracy. The infusion pump includes a main body and an access cover. A predetermined medicine bag (infusion bag) is disposed above the infusion pump, and an infusion tube hung from the medicine bag is clipped between the main body and the access cover. The infusion tube is held by being housed inside the main body and closing the access cover. The infusion tube set at a predetermined position inside the main body of the infusion pump is clipped between a plurality of fingers inside the main body and an inner surface of the access cover. This infusion pump is a peristaltic infusion pump whereby the medicine is fed by individually driving the plurality of fingers at a liquid feed driving unit to cause the plurality of fingers to sequentially press an outer peripheral surface of the infusion tube along a length direction (see JP 2010-200775 A).
According to the infusion pump recited in the JP 2010-200775 A, the infusion tube is held being vertically passed through the inside of the main body of the infusion pump from above downward. In contrast, there is a proposed infusion pump whereby an infusion tube is held being horizontally passed through the inside of a main body of the infusion pump.
The configuration in which the infusion tube is thus held being horizontally passed through the inside of the main body of the infusion pump is adopted because a plurality of infusion pumps can be easily set, different from the infusion pump in which the infusion tube is vertically passed through the inside of the main body of the infusion pump from above downward. In other words, the configuration is adopted because there is a merit in which the infusion tube is not obstructive even though the plurality of infusion pumps is held being vertically stacked.
For instance, in the case where it is predetermined that an upstream side of the infusion tube is set at a right-side portion and a downstream side of the infusion tube is set at a left-side portion when a person faces the main body of the infusion pump, a medicine can be fed from the upstream side to the downstream side along the predetermined feeding direction and can be correctly fed to a patient by driving the liquid feed driving unit when the upstream side of the infusion tube is set at the right-side portion of the main body of the infusion pump and the downstream side of the infusion tube is set at the left-side portion of the main body of the infusion pump.
Meanwhile, in the case where the medicine freely flows through the infusion tube although the access cover is opened after the infusion tube is attached to the infusion pump, the medicine may be carelessly fed to a patient side through the infusion tube and an intravenous cannula and the medicine may be leaked out from the intravenous cannula of the infusion tube.